Wrong though it feels so right
by Loves2Write2008
Summary: Manny and Darcy FEMSLASH if you do not like it,please do not read it. Underage please stay away.


Wrong though it feels so right

disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All the characters used are from Degrassi:Next Generation

Characters: Manny and Darcy

Description: Manny and Darcy have formed a new friendship after they have both been deemed as captains of the spirit relationship hits a new level when they have a sleep over that was supposed to be used to brainstorm some new FEMSLASH

Rated M

It was the first day of the new school year and it was time once again to choose the captains and leaders of each club and sport. The current members of the spirit squad each get a vote to decide who the lucky new captain is. This year the canidates are Manny and Darcy. They have been aquantances for a long time,but have never really hung out much outside of school functions. Darcy was a very religious, prudy girl with a large heart with plenty og love to go around. Manny was voted the hottest,best dressed,most popular girl in the entire class. The two have always had a hard time competing against one the day of "elections" the spirit squad members took a vote in order to determine who the new spirit squad captain would be. The votes were casted and it was time to reveal the winner.

One of the other spirit squad members walked to the front of the group and with a folded piece of paper in her hand. She slowly opened the paper and looked up with a puzzled look on her face. "It seems to have been a tie. Do you want to have a re-vote? Or you could always just be co-captains" She looked at the two girls, waiting for their answers.

Manny looked at Darcy and shrugged lightly before answering "I think it would be awesome to be co-captains. That way if one of us is sick there is still a person to be in charged. We are friends after all,and we would make the best team. What do you say Darce?"

Darcy smiled and nodded her head in agreement."That sounds like an awesome idea,I don't know why we didn't think of that before!" She smiled once again. "We could also be in charge of different parts. Like you could be in charge of all the movements and I could be in charge of all the cheers"

"That sounds perfect,Darce you're a genius" she smiled brightly before hugging her new co-captain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been about two weeks since the two girls were announced as co-captains. They have practiced all of the cheers that they did the year before and selected some new members for the spirit squad. It was a friday night and the girls decided to have a sleepover so they could get to know each other better and work on the cheers and routines are spending the night at Manny's house so they didn't have any siblings to annoy them.

Manny is sitting at home,making sure everything was ready for the night ahead, all that was missing was her new co-captain. After a couple of minutes passed,there was a knock at the door and Manny ran to get the door. She swung the door open and saw the exact person she was waiting for. "Hey Darcy, come on in. And we don't have to behave tonight either,my parents are visiting with my grandparents and won't be back for the rest of the weekend"

Darcy entered the house and followed Manny into the family room. She kept her bag in her hand and held her pillow and sleeping bag in the other. "I'm glad there won't be any distractions tonight,we really need to make some new cheers or the players will get bored with us" she laughed lightly.

Manny laughed in response before noticing that Darcy still had her hands full. "Oh, sorry Darce, you can put your stuff in my room, I'll show you the way" She guided the other girl down the hallway of her one story house and to the last room straight ahead. She opened the door and walked inside. "Here it is. It's nothing special,but its a room and my sanctuary" She laughed softly to herself.

Darcy smiled as she walked into her friend's room. "I don't know I like it. I would love to have a room like this. You're so lucky" She moved to the bed and placed her stuff down on the floor next to it. She took a seat on the bed and looked back at her friend. "You have a nice bed too,it seems so comfy"

Manny smiled as she sat down next to her on the bed. "I know I do. So,what do you want to start with,cheers or moves?"

Darcy thought for a second before answering. "Hmm,I think we should start with moves,then we can think of a cheer to go with it"

Manny smiled again. "Sounds good to me, I'll show you the moves that I came up with and you can tell me if you like them or not." She stood up from the bed, "but lets go into the family room,we don't have much room in here and we can leave this room for sleeping later"

Darcy nodded in agreement before standing from the bed and walking out the two walked into the other room and Darcy took a seat on the couch.

Manny stood in front of Darcy in the area that she cleared especially for tonight. "I'm just going to stretch really quick,so you can either join me or just watch" She smiled before sitting on the floor to stretch her body out.

Darcy could not keep her eyes off of her friend's body. She had never noticed this before, but Manny was the most gorgous female that she had ever seen. Darcy was a very religious person,but she couldn't help but be attracted to her. She thought to herself, "I am not supposed to be thinking this way,I should just look away now and press it from my just so hard, she looks amazing when she does her stretches" she sighed to herself as she gave into her hearts desire of watching. She could feel herself beginning to grow crossed her legs and tried to not think of bit her lip slightly to try and make the pain in her lip distract her,but it didn't work.

Manny looked up from her stretches and noticed Darcy biting her lip, "are you alright? You seem bothered by something...what is it?"

Darcy shook herself out of her trance and smiled. "nothing I was just thinking about something that I shouldn't be"

Manny made a half smile."Its okay Darcy,your allowed to think about whatever you every girl is entitled to a secret,so if there is something that you do that you don't want people to know about,they don't even have to know it ever happened. Just remember,you can tell me anything you want"

Darcy smiled and thought to herself for a second,"what if this secret that I have would effect another person,how do I know they will keep it a secret?"

Manny shrugged slightly before standing up and moving to sit next to her friend on the couch. "Well,I know if something happened between me and someone else,I would keep the thoughts to myself unless the other person told. If someone asked me to keep something a secret,I would do it without thinking honestly"

Darcy thought for a second about what she was about to say but it slipped before she could stop it. "Well,my thought does envole you"

Manny looked at her with a puzzled look. "Me? Are you planning to kill me so you can be captain for yourself?" she laughed lightly "If you do,just make sure you clean up,my parents would re-kill me if there was a mess everywhere"

Darcy laughed in response, "No,I don't want to kill you,I like being co-captains with you"

Manny thought for a second,"then what were you thinking about?"

Darcy bit her lip again lightly "it doesn't matter,you'll think I'm weird"

Manny shook her head "No I won't,I promise...just tell me what you were thinking about...I need to know or it will bother me all night. Please,I'll be your best friends"she made a puppy dog face that no one could resist.

Darcy sighed,"since I already started to tell you,I guess I should explain it...but you won't get freaked out?"

Manny nodded. "I promise whatever you say I will be fine,just please tell me Darce"

Darcy smiled slightly,"alright...I-I-I was-I was thinking about your body as you were doing your stretches. I just wanted to touch you for some reason. I don't know why I was thinking that but it got me slightly excited...I'm sorry, do you want me to leave?"

Manny shook her head and placed her hand on the other's thigh. "No,definitely not,I was hoping you would say that.I have thought of you that way before too. I have always been wanting to experiment with you,just didn't think you would want me too"

Darcy smiled and blushed lightly. "Maybe we could try experimenting...this spirit squad stuff can wait right?"

Manny smiled "Alright,I mean my fantasy will finally become reality.I am so in"

Darcy smirked slightly and gently leaned in for a kiss,but pulled back for a second. "Our little secret right?"

Manny nodded and leaned in and kissed the other girl without hesitation. The two kissed lightly for about three seconds before breaking from the kiss. "that was better than I you want to do more than just kissing though?"

Darcy smiled and kissed her again more passionately. "Definitely,I am so wet right now...I want to go as far as you want"

Manny smired and began to tug on her friend's shirt."Lets starting by taking our shirts off. We can just make out for a bit until we're more comfortable if you want"

Before Manny could finish her sentence,Darcy had taken her shirt off and was starting to lift Manny's up, "Let's not waste anytime" she smirked before pulling Manny's shirt off of her and kissing her deeply on the lips. The two began to make out and the girls both grew stratled the other girl and pressed their chests against one another.

Manny wrapped her arms around the other girl and began to rub her back a couple minutes had passed,she stopped her movements at the clasp of Darcy's bra. With a swift movement,the other girl's bra was unhooked and slipping down her arms. Manny broke from the kiss to pull the girl's bra off quickly before kissing her once more. She slipped a hand to cup the other girl's breast.

Darcy moaned into Manny's mouth as she felt the other girl's hand on her breast. She quickly removed the other girl's bra and pulled it off of her without a second of hesitation. She pressed their breasts together as they continued to kiss.

Manny slid her hands down slowly and began to play with the band of the other girl's jeans. She broke from the kiss for a moment, "I want them off" she smirked and unbuttoned the other girl's jeans.

Darcy stood up and took her pants and panties off with one quick motion. "Your turn,take them off" She grabbed the other girl's jeans and pulled them off,along with her panties, without unbuttoning them. She threw them to the side and strattled the other girl once more. "You are so hot,she kissed the other girl once more,closing the gap between their bodies.

The rest of the night consisted of a lot of kissing,exploring,licking,and feeling every inch of the other's body. Needless to say,the two co-captains really grew to know each other. 


End file.
